sDFrnlgt 54tss
by Killing-Loneliness
Summary: This is a series of short chapteers that i wrote, its about alot of random friends and me...its really random, stupid, and somehow people think its funny.....anywaaays...yeah please do not think the people in this are fromk some sort of anime...they're no
1. Ch1 Welcome To Rainbow Sunshine Land!

I got bored when i wrote this...and its not suppose to be "creative", "descriptive" or have "a good plot line"...

its just a story. just for fun.

* * *

Once upon a time in Rainbow Sunshine Land lived many, many retards and cool people.

Among these retards and cool people where….um….Adrienne, Julia, Kayla, Angel, JOE! Julia, Carl and….um…CINDEE!

I don't feel like describing each individual character. Cause….I is lazy like that.

Well um…one day Kayla was walking….in a field of butterflies, she looks really odd walking in field of butterflies because she was wearing all black. Behind her was Adrienne prancing around in the flowers. Joe was picking a flower….

"HOLY SHI-"yelled Joe.

"What…the….hell!" Kayla turns around to see that the flower had teeth and was going to eat Joe…

"Whooooa…." Adrienne stood in front of the flower staring at it.

Then Adrienne gets eaten by the big scary, sharp tooth flower…thing…

Dramatically, Kayla covered her mouth…and started laughing un controlably….

Watching it all, Carl, stared blankly at the scene for a few seconds, then cracked up laughing…

And who the hell is Cindee? Cindee is the weather person that lives in Kayla's head.

You also may be wondering, "Why wasn't Joe eaten!" Well, DURRR Joe is obviously too cool and awesome to be eaten. RETARDS.

Then there's this awkward silence….

(Random: Nathan: Did you know that each time theres an awkward silence, a gay baby is born.)

Out of no where Jessica appears….

"…..Hi…." Kayla says all surprised...

"I know how I could help in this tragic time…" says Jessica 'kindly'. -Jessica suddenly runs off in some random direction, within 5 seconds she returns….with gasoline and a flame thrower.-

-Joe, Angel, Kayla, Carl Julia, and the Man-Eating Flower (yes suddenly Julia and Angel have appeared too) stand in silence and confusion…-

-Then Jessica throws the gasoline at the Man Eating Flower (and hits it hard on the head with it too….so it's like…KOed….) and then she laughs manically… oO -

"MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" And like VRWOOOOSH! Jessica lights the KOed man-eating flower on fire….with Adrienne inside it getting torched…

Everyone watches the pretty flames burn the flower to ashes….and then Kayla starts to cry.

"Uh…you ok?" Carl asks.

"NO! The pretty flower is dead and gone for ever!" Kayla continues being emo. (Ahhh run away!)

"…." Julia says…but doesn't say, because she didn't say anything really…..

"…oh well it was a pretty light show!"

"My life's dream has been accomplished!" Jessica randomly exclaims

-….and in the background of this conversation there is some random fans of Joe asking for his autograph on his newest published book "How To Be Awesome, But Not As Awesome as Me" hand guide….book thingy….-

"And there's a 3.16 chance of rain, over there! And there is a 133.3 chance of raining sombreros right here in Rainbow Sun Shine Land…." Cindee…reports.

Now, let's see what all our "friends" in Rainbow Sunshine Land, are thinking:

Julia simply is thinking "what the hell is wrong with everyone these days!"

Carl is thinking…"….holy crap, these people are insane."

Joe is thinking "god damnnit! I'm so sexy!"

Angel is thinking "…..oh my god. Everyone has lost it."

Kayla is thinking "…butterflies. Yummy."

"OH MY SHEBA! WE ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT THE ALMOST KOOLEST PERSON! But they're not as cool as Joe…because no one is-" Kayla screams out of no where….

Then Adrienne randomly appears behind her." DON'T USE SHEBA'S NAME IN VAIN!"

"….what the-"Angel says look at Adrienne

"...-HELL!" Carl finishes Angel's sentence….

"Noooooo you live! Why! Damn Canadian…" Jessica whines

"-…ESTHER!" Adrienne, Angel, Kayla and Julia say…somehow at the same time. (um…they randomly went back to the person who they forgot about…just so u know)

Then Esther randomly appears…too.

"Hey what's up, Tony man…cu…si? …Kayla says.

"Hiiii!" after being nice and friendly Esther glares at Kayla…

And so this is just the beginning of these peeps "adventures" within Rainbow Sunshine Land, so they question still remains….are they retards, or the cool people in this wonderful, fantastical land?

…or are they the retarded-cool people?

……or is it the cool-retarded people!

GOD DAMMIT I DON'T KNOW!

runs away crying


	2. Ch2 Happy UnBday insanity

Esther, one of the coolest peeps out there in "Rainbow Sunshine Land…but not cool as Joe…of course. Well once upon a day Esther was….um….skydiving! Yes….skydiving.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Esther says falling from the sky.

And she fell and fell and fell and fell and fell faster and faster and yeah….and then she remembered she had a parachute, but she just realized it was too late to use it. Luckily…she lands on top of Adrienne.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" Adrienne screams in agony/emotion agony (how could she think of squishing someone as great as me, Adrienne thought)

"Thank you, you saved my life!" Esther said….

And then Adrienne somehow remained alive….at the same time Carl appears…and laughs at Adrienne who is in pain. Its just funny like that…

"BUTTERCUP!" Adrienne screams…and weirdly manages to get up without looking like she's in pain…somehow…she isn't anymore.

!"OH GOD! Save me!" Carl says getting down on his knees and praying.

"JESUS CHRIST, PRAISE THE LORD! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YA" Adrienne shouts at "Buttercup"…who is really Carl.

"Oookay…" Esther looks at both Carl and Adrienne…

"……………" Julia exclaims…but doesn't really exclaim at all.

"Where's Kayla anyways?" Carl randomly asks….

"Uuuummm…." Adrienne sees Kayla near a tree…near the edge of a cliff..."hey buttercup! Look over there!" Adrienne points in the opposite direction…then pushes Kayla off the cliff.

"Huh, where? What?" Carl asks…while looking for whatever Adrienne pointed to…

"Oh my she- HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiT!...AAAaaaaAAAaaHHhhhhh…."

Kayla's voice fades as she falls.

"……." Julia says….but doesn't say. ('Retards…') she thinks…ha-ha.

: 20 minutes later… :

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kayla continues falling…

Meanwhile Esther and Adrienne decided to "borrow" money from the bank.

Carl and Julia just watch them…actually rob the bank.

"So...they consider this…"borrowing money?" Carl asks.

"I guess so…" Julia replies back.

: Within an hour Adrienne and Esther have completely lost the police that were after them:

"YAY WE WON!" Adrienne shouts…

"YEAH!" Esther also…shouts.

"Isn't stealing money illegal!" Carl asks

"Pffft! don't you know anything! That's what banks are for, you know…to _borrow_ money…" Adrienne 'scoffs'

"But…how are you gonna pay back all that money…?" Carl questions Adrienne's stupidity.

"We can just _borrow_ more money to pay them back, of course!" Esther _wisely_ answers.

"Heh…heh…heheh……HEHHEHHEHHEH…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Adrienne laughs manically. And then runs off into some house with a computer….

: Meanwhile… :

Kayla is still falling but gave up on screaming for now, since…well…no one was laughing at her falling…you know, the attention wasn't on her at the moment anyways…ugh!

"Oh….OOooOOOH! Yeah its back too me!" Kayla exclaims…

"AAAaaaAAAaaaaAAAAaaaHH!" she continues screaming, while falling….

: back at where ever everyone else is…:

"hmmm…I never figured out where Kayla went…." Carl mumbles to himself.

Then he notices his shoes are untied….(OH NO!) he then kneels down, and starts deciding which way he should tie his shoes….

torturing the bunny by tying its ears together to make a knot/bow….

Ooooor…..

the snake strangling the bunny, way…

This was a hard decision…buuut….he picked the snake strangling the bunny method. It was a good choice. Of course!

Carl then hears, a familiar voice, _a familiar voice…_SCREAMING! (Oh dear! what will he do!)

"Kayla…! NOOOO! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ADRIENNE! WHY?" Carl shouts.

Then Adrienne randomly comes out of that one house that had the computer…

"Look! Look! Buttercup! I bought you this present off EBay, with that money I _borrowed_, it only cost me _3.2_ million dollars! It was a great deal!" Adrienne appeared outta no where, exclaiming this all….

"HAPPY UN-BIRTHDAY!" Adrienne and Esther throw their hands up in the air, and while Adrienne secretly pocketed the air…

(Heh heh heh….free air! Hahahaha!) Adrienne thinks to herself.

"Hey…did somebody steal my air?" Esther questioned…

"Hm? What! ARE YOU ACUSING ME OF A CRIME I _DID NOT_ COMMIT?" Adrienne nervously replied back…

"Oh…sorry." Esther apologizes

"Anyways here's your great un-birthday present! It's a _whole collection_!"

Carl, feeling slightly awkward, opens the box aka the "un-birthday present" and finds…it to be a large collection of every shade of color, lint….yes…lint.

"…………" Julia rudely remarks….but doesn't really…cause…well….yeah….

"……what the fuc-"Carl stops short in his sentence cause, well…..

THE LINT SUDDENLY STARTS MOVING AROUND WITHIN THE BOX, THEEEEN IT FORMS INTO SOME WEIRD BLOB-LIKE-LINT MONSTER AND GRABS CARL! …then sucks him into the box….well…."eats him" as Adrienne would say…

"WHAAAAAAA-"Carl screams as he gets dragged down…

"HAHAHAHA, Buttercup got eaten!- erm…I mean, OH NO, MY BUTTERCUP!" Adrienne yells…."oh dear! That bastard! It ate Carl!"

"THAT BASTAAAARD!" Kayla…says…still falling o.O

Anywaaaaays….

This is not the end of the lint monster and Carl…

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF……

**sDF.rnl.gt 54tss**

Dun…Dun…**DUN**


	3. Ch3 Ch2Continued

….this chapter is just to continue like the last one.

So yeah….we'll summarize! SHA!

Adrienne gave Carl a un-birthday present. It was a "unique" collection of lint. Of every single. Freakin' COLOR! twitches

Carl opened the box…and the lint formed into some evil lint monster…and ate him.

Kayla has been falling off the cliff for a while now…

And now to leave off where we left…off….

"We need to save Carl!" Esther tells Adrienne

"Alright! We're going in!" Adrienne exclaims heroically..

"Hey!" Joe shoves Adrienne out of the way…. "I should save him cause I'm sexy. Great. And awesome."

"Good point…" everyone mumbles

"You people are sad…" Julia sighs

"I'm happy, not sad!" Adrienne says

"I'm just sexy. And great. AND awesome." Joe…obviously says

"…I'm Esther." …says…Esther.

"Wait…does this mean I have to be the sidekick…AGAIN!" Adrienne whines, at Joe.

Joe ignores Adrienne, because he is looking at his sexy awesomeness in a puddle of water…

"Lets go…" Adrienne says grimly, because she is like a sidekick…AGAIN

"We're gonna save Carl, yeah, yeah, yeah! Buttercup! Yup! yup! YEaaaAAAaaaaH! " Esther and Adrienne break into some weird musical….and we'll skip this part cause it scared me a lot.

They both dive into the evil lint box of no return….

Meanwhile…

Joe is still admiring himself…

Julia has decided to read, and really find out if the lint box Adrienne and Esther dived into, is serious about the whole "no return part"

------Inside the box of no return------

"Whoa…" Adrienne and Esther stop their singing and look around….

The weird alternate world inside the box was so "whoa" I can't even describe it besides the fact that it was all "whoa"

…and weirdly somehow Kayla has fallen for such a long time down that god damn cliff, she has ended up in the box with Carl…

"Kayla?" Carl looks at Kayla

"What ze hell!...oh…hi Carl! Where are we?" Kayla asks…

"It's a long story…but we are inside a lint box….which is somehow an alternate reality…." Carl mumbles

"….I see…."

"BUTTERCUP! WE FOUND YOU!" …obviously Adrienne yelled this.

"No…No….NOOOooOOOOoooOOOOoooo!" Carl yells

"Adrienne…we meet again…." Kayla glares at Adrienne.

Adrienne darts back a glare…she then reveals a deadly weapon…A SOCK PUPPET!

She throws it at Kayla….and Kayla….well….

"NOOOoooOOOOooo! I am no match for such a foe…and weapon…." Kayla pauses…"screw this!" Her and Carl somehow disappear out of the box.

"….now how do we get out again…!" Esther asks…

"The only way out of course…!" Adrienne says…

Now, Esther was expecting Adrienne to mean that they were going to climb out of the box….

----Outside of the box----

Kayla, Carl, Joe, and Julia are just chilling….yep…just chillin'.

"So that box lied…." Julia says "it says it was the 'box of no return'"

"…yep…" everyone agrees…

All of a sudden a burst of light explodes outta the 'lying' box….and rainbow, and glitter is everywhere as a Unicorn/Pegasus emerges from the box….and riding the creature is….no other than!

Esther and Adrienne.

"Buttercup we re-founded you!"

"…DT$YTRT$YGVFSD$54fvdrwFW$ETFGrdfrg45tgf!" Carl says.

"…interesting entrance" Julia says, weirded out.

"Yeah, I guess it was awesome…BUT not as awesome as me…" Joe continues looking at his reflection.

Adrienne breaks out into singing and tap dancing again,

"BUTTERCUP, BUTTERFLIES, do do de do do do…YEAH….

Buttercup..is so beautiful, in every single way, words can't bring us down…whoaaaaaa…yeah…..we are beautiful no matter what they say…."

Then Joe interrupts…

"…not as beautiful as me…."

Then Jessica appears and hits Adrienne on the head (really hard.)….then disappears, because she's stealthy like that.

Adrienne. KO'ed!

"…thank you!" Carl exclaims

"Hallelujah!" Kayla yells

"Whoo!" Julia says….

"YAAAA!" Adrienne…says?

Everyone looks at Adrienne like…"WTF!"

…………………

…………………………………..

……………………………………………………………..

"DAMN! I'm so sexeh!" Joe randomly, reminds everyone.

sorry for the boring chapter….since I ran outta ideas for this chapter…um its over….ALRIGHT?

"STAY 'TUNED' FOR THE NEXT pointless and retarded CHAPTERS!"


	4. Ch4 Macy's Sale

Uuuum yeah for this chapter I will make it AaaaaAAAAaaaLL up from the top of my head. I'm holding off on the "When Veggies Tales Attack" for next chapter

Our wonderful friends in Rainbow Sunshine Land our enjoying the bright sunny sun in the parky park….oO

"GOD DAMNIT KAYLA, STOP KAYLA-ING!" Adrienne yells in Kayla's ear.

"I'm not Kayla-ing! What the fuuuuuk do you mean by-!" Kayla gets interrupted by Adrienne once again.

"JUST, JUST STOP NOW!" Adrienne yells back…then turns to Carl.

"THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO! STOP KAYLA-ING!" Adrienne also yells at him.

"……" Carl makes no comment to Adrienne randomness.

Meanwhile across the street a randomly random person yells "OMFG! THERES A MACY'S SALE! NOOOOOOOW!"

Adrienne, Kayla, Joe and….no one else really because Julia and Carl can careless…probably. turn their attention to the gossip. And start whispering amongst themselves about the sale…and getting to it before anyone else.

Little did they know Larry was lurking in the tree next to them. Listening, absorbing the information-no! I mean EATING THE INFORMATION THROUGH HIS EAR! NO NOT JUST EATING….DEVOURING FICIOUSLY! Eating all human's soul- errrm….just eavesdropping. After he heard enough, he action-packed jumped down from the tree branch and accidentally cackled loudly…

Kayla quickly whipped her head around to see her arch nemesis, Larry. She shot a death-glare at him. But Larry countered it with a blank-death stare.

Kayla blinked and increased her glare…

"So…you're going to the Macy's sale!" Kayla said grimly.

"….?" Larry Looked towards Adrienne, saying in his head "what did she say; I cannot hear those who do not exist."

"She said, 'So… you're going to the Macy's sale!' " Adrienne told Larry.

Larry nodded, and blank stared Kayla down.

"WTF! Whyyyyy…whyyy does he always prove my non-existence!" Kayla cried

"…..?" Larry wondered what the non-existent person was saying.

"Oh….oh! IT'S ON!" Kayla screamed at him and started running as fast as possible towards Macy's….

Larry saw this as a challenge even though he can't hear her so he ran super fast.

"OMG! They'll get all the good-almost as-sexy-as-me stuff! HURRY!" Joe said and also ran…

"Hmmm….those fools; I shall get all the cheaply priced items!" Adrienne yelled and also ran.

"………………………………………….." Julia said and she began walking towards Macy's

Carl figured he had nothing better to do and followed, then ran.

Meanwhile, Kayla and Larry raced neck and neck, and death glared each other.

They both finally reached the glass doors of the mall and slammed into them to open them, and ran other several people. No Deaths yet Several Injuries though….

There. Right in from of Larry and Kayla…was a Glitterboy Messenger bag/Purse with the Glitterboy heart logo on it. They both came to a stop. And stared at it and all its glory. And Joe and Adrienne caught up and did the same.

"MINE!" Kayla said as she reached for it…

Larry didn't know what she said but he ran in front of her and grabbed it. It was 50 off! 50! PERCENT! OMFG! DOOD!

Kayla snatched the messenger bag back and backed away from everyone….

"I challenge you to an ultimate-shoppers duel!" Larry said…strangely.

"You're on!" Kayla countered.

Larry cannot hear her so he turned to Adrienne.

"She said "You're on!" " Adrienne told Larry.

Larry nodded and threw down a card….

"No! It cannot be! SUPER-MEGA ROBO 235454765 THOUSAND, TRANSFORMER-TRON?" Kayla said…surprised…oO

"Heh." Larry said as the card transformed into a robot…before him. He hopped into the robot, and did this weird robo-stance-of-cool-ass-ness thing.

"Oh yeah!" Kayla yelled

"…she said "oh yeah!" " Adrienne told Larry

Kayla glared at Adrienne and then at Larry.

"I play this card in…attack mode!" Kayla said as she threw down a card too, it was the Mega-Ultra-Robot of destruction! Armed with machine guns and bombs.

Kayla also hopped into her robot and got into some stance…

There was a long silence now. As Larry and Kayla returned to their death glare and blank-stare attacks.

"…………………………………..!" Julia and Carl say But really don't say…because they're not saying anything. In unison.

After several minutes of intense staring……

Out of no where Adrienne jumped on top of Kayla's robot, grabbed her, and threw her out of the robot….

Larry, Carl, Joe, and Julia's eyes widened with shock….

"WHAAAAAAAA!" Kayla said as she fell…..but for some odd reason there happened to be a cliff in Macy's….yes. a cliff. So again Kayla continued an endless fall down the cliff….in Macy's.

"HAHAHAHA NOW THE PURSE SHALL BE MINE!" Adrienne cackled…

"NOOOoooOOOOooo! You killed Kayla…sort of!" Carl said, somehow tackling Adrienne and the robot she was in….thus making them both also fall over the cliff.

"DAMN YOU BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP…" were Adrienne's last words…

Joe knew that there was one thing to do!

…….which was! Buy everything else while these fools waste their time on one item! And within seconds Joe was out of sight, and shopping.

Julia noticed that she was now the only one left besides Larry….who stared and stared and stared and stared and stared stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared and stared….

So Julia ran after Joe…because Larry's stare was too evil….

Larry, thought that this was his chance….get the item. Pay….and leave!

He reached for the messenger bag and barely grasped it…when!

Esther appeared, took the messenger bag, smiled, and ran off to the cash register…

Larry, shocked, stood there….pissed off.


End file.
